


Nettle's net

by Isilloth



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: F/M, First Meetings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-28
Updated: 2017-12-28
Packaged: 2019-02-23 02:37:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13180602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isilloth/pseuds/Isilloth
Summary: Maglor met mysterious woman, whom he liked from first sign.





	Nettle's net

Maglor heard rustle, piercing through the sound of a lyre. He opened eyes and looked at intruder, who walked through copse. In bushes stood woman. She was dressed in male outfit, bright brown hair she kept in loose bun, on her hands she had gloves and she was holding the herb’s bunch. She looked at him with curiosity. Maglor became distracted and false notes crept into his music.

„Welcome, my lady” he said, placing his instrument down. Elleth laughted, embarassing him.

„Not only great singer, but also fine gentleman. Woman like me, watching you from bushes

in outfit such as mine address my lady? Indeed you my find interesting people there, in wild forest.”

“Forgive me if I offended you, my...”

“Of course you didn’t..” Elleth came closer and put down herbs she held. As Maglor saw, to his surprise, it was nettle. “I felt flattered. But I think such courtesies aren’t necessary. I’m Laimisse, not lady.”

“Makalaure. You can address me as you wish, by name preferred.” Stranger’s directness surprised him, but also intrigued.

“I’m here often, but I have never seen you nor heard you.” She sat on the stump, against him.

“Because I have never been here before. I like to travel, and I live near Tirion, so.. It’s pretty far away.” He hesitate for a moment. “May I ask why do you have a nettle?”

“Ah, this… - elleth looked briefly on clump of herbs she held. “I conduct research.”

“Research?”

“Yes. I’m botanist. But it’s really not something you would like to hear.”

“Why?” Maglor leaned against a tree. I suppose you wouldn’t do it if it won’t interest you.”

“It’s not the case. I just don’t think anyone who isn’t interested would like to listen to my ramblings. Your music give happiness anyone who hear it, while my work… It can be practical, but I do not think it would help me in social conversations.”

“Give it a try. What for you need this nettle?”

„Actually I won’t use it for something specific,” she hesitate for a moment. “I am currently investigating the influence of the environment in which the plant grew on its composition and properties. Some of the leaves are potable to test their center, and others crush to squeeze the juice…:

“And you will be able to say differences between juice form one plant to another? Or its’ interiors? I thought they look the same.”

„It only seems like this to you!” - she said with passion “with appropriate enlargement and tests they are different. I’ll say more – there are not two identical leaves on one plant let alone on different!” she paused. “But I’m probably boring… I’m sorry, I shouldn’t let my passion guide me.”

“Actually it’s quite interesting. And your passion for this job… You put heart into it, your real scientist.”

Believe me, you wouldn’t like to listen to me more. Better play something more before I would have to go. I’ve never heard so beautiful music.”

Maglor nodded and pick up his lyre”.

„What would you like to listen?” he asked, passing his fingers over the strings.

“Maybe your favorite song? I don’t know, something you like”

The elf began to play, first slowly and quietly, and then more and more quickly picking his fingers on the strings, bringing out stronger sounds. The calm melody became wild, and Maglor finally began to sing in a strong voice. It seemed that he had lost himself in the melody so much that he did not notice anything around. He moved again to calmer tones and opened his eyes when he finished,

„It was beautiful” Laimisse said after moment of silence. She shook her head, as if shaking off the impression the melody had made on her, and she got up, picking up her things from the grass. „I have to go.”

„Wait” Makalaure got up and took a step towards her, as if he wanted to stop her. „Will I meet you ever again?”

„I do not know. I hope not” by saying this she turned and came in between the brake.

„Why?” he called after her, but the woman did not hear him anymore.


End file.
